


Sparks that fly again

by FairySoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post S6, Reunion Fic, Shadam, adashi, putting this out here before s7 bc I’m scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoul/pseuds/FairySoul
Summary: An adashi reunion fic





	Sparks that fly again

“We’re going home.” Keith’s words from the day before echoed in Shiro’s head. During the first few months as voltrons black paladin, he hadn’t had time to think about it. He didn’t want to think about it. But when his body died and he became trapped in the astral plane, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had tried. He had thought about everything but him. But after all those months, he caved. 

Adam.

The day he first thought of him again was a day he spent screaming in the astral plane. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He needed something to keep him occupied. He had to. 

Adam, Adam, Adam!

He had made his choice, and so had Shiro. This was for the best right? We’ll be fine right?

“You accepted it didn’t you? You got over him didn’t you?” 

The voices in his head wouldn’t stop. 

The day Shiro and Keith talked in the astral plane was the day that Shiro could finally think of something else. 

When Allura rescued him from the black lion, the relief he felt was enormous. Two minutes later however, the weight on his heart duplicated. 

He’ll see Adam again. 

There he was, in the back of the black lion, with Krolia chatting his ear off about their adventures on the space whale, a space wolf nudging his only hand for constant attention. 

He wanted to listen sure, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he can’t see two feet ahead of him without glasses, and the galaxy of freckles that run over his shoulders. The way how even after a long day he’d still make the effort to drape his arms over Shiro’s, his warm lips leaving a small peck on the nape of his neck. When his long lanky fingers would intertwine with Shiro’s muscular ones. The way-

“Shiro?”

Keith’s voice stopped Shiro dead in his tracks. 

“W-what? What’d you say?”

“Krolia asked what you were looking forward to seeing on earth.” 

Keith deadpanned, getting rather bored looking at the same bare nothingness of space for the passed twelve hours. 

“Oh, me? I uh- I guess I can’t wait to see my family I guess?”

Shiro nervously mused, being put on the spot the way he was. 

“Family? You told me your family passed away the only family you have is-“

Keith stopped. He knew exactly who Keith meant. Keith liked Adam. They always saw each other as a potential brother in laws, and the two got along quite well. Adam would always do exactly as Keith said, spoiling him rotten in exchange for what the called SSAQ, which was Shiro Secrets And Quirks. 

Krolia was confused, but after spending 2 years with her son on a space whale she knew it was best not to ask. 

To clear up the silence, she started talking about all the things she couldn’t wait to see again on earth. Shiro wasn’t really listening, but Krolia would do anything to clear up the silence. She talked about milkshakes, blue skies and white clouds, and this adorable contraption called a ‘banjo’ something her late lover had shown her. 

Keith was cackling in the pilot’s seat, and Shiro snickered along, the sudden loud noises exciting Wolf and making them bark loudly, teleporting all around the lion. The lion purred along to the laughter and joy taking place within it. 

The time they spent traveling back to earth felt like an eternity, without the teludav their to assist them. 

When Shiro first laid eyes on the green and blue planet, he could feel his pulse getting louder. He could hear it. 

“You went your way. He went his. It’s for the best.”

He repeated in his head. 

Over and over and over and over. 

“It’s for the best, it’s for the best, it’s for the best” 

He repeated it to himself as they descended. 

“What els can you think about Shiro? Get it together”

Think of anything but Adam. 

Lance was cheering over the intercom. 

Adam’s giddy smile when he beat Shiro at the simulator. 

Pidge was freaking out now realizing they left Matt in space. 

Adam’s intrigued face when Shiro told him about Japan. 

Hunk was nauseous, but he was chanting for his mother’s stomachache remedy. 

Adam first calling Shiro by his first name, now knowing that it was a big deal, sternly calling each syllable. 

Allura noting how odd the planet looked, pointing out the “strange pointy island” of New Zealand. 

Adam. 

Shiro felt like he was on the brink of madness. It felt like he was being ripped to shreds, the same way he was in the astral plane. 

this is for the best. 

He took a deep breath. Patience yields focus. You can do this. He’s probably moved on already. It’s been two years Shiro. He probably already has another lover. 

He has moved on, so why can’t you?

They landed on earth, where he saw Iverson and the rest of the galaxy garrison, lined up to greet them. He held his word and punched Iverson in the gut as best he could with his left hand. It earned hysterical laughter from the cadets, along with uncontrollable snickering from the rest of the paladins. 

Shiro could finally feel the whole thing ease away. 

You’ve moved on. You’re okay. 

There was a school wide party to celebrate the return of their alumni, as long as the welcome of the defenders of the universe. James nearly shit himself at the sight of Krolia maliciously staring him down, Allura received about a million proclamations of love, Hunk dig into some non-gooey food, and Pidge had sprinted off to meet with her parents, and explain where her brother was. Lance was itching to fly his lion back to Cuba, and everyone else was familiarizing himself with the rest of the cadets. 

Shiro started to feel light headed, the desert heat and the large amount of people in such a small space getting to his head. 

He started to wander through the garrison, a school that felt abandoned with all its faculty and students out partying. 

It was quiet, but Shiro didn’t resent any of that. All was at peace. 

you’re over him, Shiro. You’ll be fine. 

“Takashi?”

The familiar voice cause Shiro to whip his head around, his now white hair flipping into his face. His heartbeat suddenly started increasing, he could feel its pulsing in his ears. 

There he was. A small and frail man, holding a bunch of files, eyes wide and with glasses sagging off his nose. 

He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, readjusting his glasses and awkwardly chuckling, dropping some of his files and dropping even more when he leaned down to grab them. 

Shiro felt as if everything was on fire. His heart had been set ablaze once more by this man, his heart beating like a school boy facing his first love. Because that’s what Adam was. His first love, the first love he was reunited with, and that love reignited along with it. 

Shiro couldn’t think. 

Shiro couldn’t breathe. 

Before either of them could process what was happening Shiro had already darted several feet forward, tears streaming down his face as he crashed into Adam’s embrace. 

Adam was still tense from seeing his former lover again. But once he felt Takashi’s body crash over him he felt his body relax, as if he was home in that embrace. 

“A-Adam I m-missed you. so- much” Shiro managed to stumble out between sobs. After having to be the responsible pilot and Black Paladin Shiro for so long, he could never let himself relax the way he could with Adam. He hadn’t cried in so long. He cried tears of relief toward a man who might not even love him anymore. 

“Takashi, I, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for breaking things up between us, I-I really thought it was for the best.” Adam tried, seeing the man he held so dear cry in his arms he couldn’t help but cry too. “I thought that when you become some big shot pilot you don’t want little old Adam around anymore. I didn’t want to be dumped so I cut the whole thing off without thinking and I’m sorry.”

Shiro looked up at him, finally finding the courage to glance up at him. Their eyes met, and Shiro felt something so childlike he couldn’t help but laugh. 

Butterflies. 

He started chuckling, but that soon morphed into a giggle, and soon enough it grew into a laugh. Adam started laughing too, he didn’t know why, but the sight of him made his heart swell up and made him giggle uncontrollably. 

The two spent the rest of the evening on the roof, looking out over the party, the paladins and the desert.


End file.
